


Trying to Leave Marks to Show the World

by sheetinbuckingham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/sheetinbuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a thing for biting from the tumblr prompt, "michael has a biting kink and can come from ryan just biting him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Leave Marks to Show the World

When Ryan found out just how much Michael loved biting and when he left small marks on his neck he wanted to try something. And that is why Michael was on his knees with his hands being help behind his back, his cock was dripping and Ryan hasn’t even touched him yet. His neck was covered in bites and hickeys. Ryan was pressed up against his back as he nipped at the skin below Michael’s ear gaining another wanton moan as he thrusts his hips trying to gain friction on his dick.

“Ryan you’re such a fucking tease…I fucking hate you so fucking much. I –“he was cut off by Ryan sucking on the raw patch of skin he just bit and let out a whine. Ryan’s other hand was stroking himself and whispers in Michael ear, “God Michael you look so fucking hot right now. I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already so close. Do you think you could come like this Michael? Do you like it when I bit your neck and mark you up, show the whole world who you belong to?”

Michael nodded his head not trusting his voice. If he was being honest with himself he wanted to see if he could. His thoughts were interrupted when Ryan bit down hard making Michael shout up, “FUCK! Fuck Ry…I’m so fucking close…wanna come so bad” Ryan moaned and sucked hard on Michael’s neck taking in all the tiny whimpers he was letting out stoking himself faster. Michael trust his hips out again as he came with a cry. Ryan stroked himself a few more times before coming himself and getting it all over Michael and himself.

Ryan got up and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and wiping off Michael and himself. He laid back down in bed snuggling next to Michael, lightly kissing all the marks he left on him. Michael giggled and said, “Heh, this kinda gives ‘Bit me’ a new meaning.” Ryan chuckled and gave Michael a quick kiss. “You’re adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think, this is some of my first writing so im all ears!


End file.
